familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Frasin
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Biserica romano-catolica din Frasin1.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Main street and roman-catholic church of Frasin | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Frasin CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Frasin jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Frasin in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Frasin in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = |latd = 47|latm = 31|lats = 06|latNS = N |longd = 25|longm = 46|longs = 55|longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1785 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | parts = | p1= Doroteia | p2= Plutonița | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PD-L | leader_title = Mayor| | leader_name = Marinel Bălan | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 87.31 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 503 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5 702 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 65 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 727245 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariaorasuluifrasin.ro/ | footnotes = }} Frasin ( ) is a town in Suceava County, mountainous north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Frasin is the thirteenth-largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 5,702 according to the 2011 census. It was declared a town in 2004, along with seven other localities in Suceava County. The town administers the former village of Bucșoaia (which became a neighborhood in 2004), Doroteia and Plutonița (with the status of associated villages). Geography Frasin is surrounded by the Bukovina Ridges of the Obcinele Mari, on the banks of Moldova River, between Câmpulung Moldovenesc and Gura Humorului, on European route E58. The town of Gura Humorului is only 7 km away. Frasin is connected to the Romanian national railway system and has a railway station on the Suceava–Vatra Dornei railway. History In 1785, Frasin was known as a hamlet. One big step towards good development for Frasin took place in 1816 when a potassium factory was built. Frasin was declared a town in 1850. Until 1918, Frasin was part of the Austrian monarchy (the province of Bukovina remained an Austrian crown land ( ) after the compromise of 1867), in the Rădăuți district, one of the 9 Bezirkshauptmannschaften of the province.Die postalischen Abstempelungen auf den österreichischen Postwertzeichen-Ausgaben 1867, 1883 und 1890, Wilhelm Klein, 1967 Tourism Frasin is located in the historical region of Bukovina where visitors can admire a whole number of painted medieval churches with World Heritage status. One of the most popular is Voroneț Monastery, built in 1488. Another asset of the area are the nature reserves like the primeval forest of Slătioara ("Codrul secular Slătioara") and the forests of the Giumalău Mountains. The town of Frasin attracts tourism with beautiful landscapes which can be easily admired from the Brasniștei Valley. The village of Plutonița is part of the Frasin municipality and offers a place to relax, hike or even hunt. In Frasin, like most everywhere in the Bukovina, people are simple and hospitable. Households in the area can offer specific accommodation and services for tourists, who remain pleasantly surprised by the traditional dishes. Notes External links * Frasin Town Hall official site * Frasin School * Suceava County site – Frasin web page * Frasin Accommodation and Info Category:Frasin Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Established in 1785 Category:Valid name- locality of Romania